El legedo de un héroe
by God Naruto and natsu
Summary: Resumen interior; Naruto todopoderoso, Clasificación M por tacos graves, en la imagen se describe a Naruto en modo batalla, en modo normal lleva eso pero sin llamas
1. La muerte no es el final

**Queridos lectores, estoy de vuelta, esta historia va a ser de pocos capítulos, el resumen puedes ser un poco confuso pero cuando leáis la historia veréis como se os aclaran las dudas, sin más la historia y no se os olvide comentar**

 **Resumen:** **Naruto muere, pero no se va con las manos vacías, después de una gran lucha contra Sasuke en el valle del fin, Orochimaru consigue el cuerpo de Naruto, sin embargo contaba con que Jiraiya hiciese el Gyaku Kuchiyose no jutsu (Técnica de invocación inversa) para traer el cuerpo de Naruto así que después de que lo dejase con una sorpresa desagradable, el espíritu de Naruto fue separado y se fue al infierno donde ocupó su lugar como el Mao supremo; Minato regresa a la aldea con su familia solo para saber que Naruto estaba muerto y de como era tratado, tras conseguir el cuerpo de Naruto de uzu bajo la sangre de su esposa: Kushina Uzumaki, descubren lo que Naruto estaba ocultando y tratando de detener, ¿Qué es lo que pasará de ahora en adelante, ahora que todos saben el secreto de Naruto?**

 **Renuncia no soy dueño de Naruto o Highschool DXD ni de sus canon originales, eso pertenece a sus respectivos autores**

* * *

En el valle del fin sucedieron muchos acontecimientos, primero fue el combate entre Asura e Indra por ser el heredero de su padre, segundo fue la última lucha entre el clan Senju y el clan Uchiha hasta que se formó Konoha, tercero fue la lucha entre el primer Hokage y entre Madara Uchiha por razones que Madara acabó repudiando a su clan y al los Senju, finalmente estamos en el tiempo presente y logrando ver lo que estaba sucediendo nuevamente en ese valle de sucesos, dos hermanos, si se les podía llamar así, estaban luchando a muerte uno intentando que vuelva con él a Konoha para salvarlo de la oscuridad y el otro para más poder yendo a Orochimaru, un criminal de rango S catalogado como de huir a la vista,

Naruto estaba poniendo muy buena pelea, Sasuke no lograba acertar ningún golpe en él y eso estaba empezando a enfurecerle, vio su rostro serio y sin emociones y eso le enfureció más, pensaba que se estaba burlando de él solo porque conocía la actitud de Naruto con él y el nunca se ha puesto serio ni una vez con él, así que dio más potencia al sello maldito convirtiéndose en una monstruosidad de pelo azul con manos como alas y una cruz negra en la cara, Naruto no se inmutó y se lanzó a por él sin el poder del Kyuubi

Sasuke no se lo estaba creyendo, le estaba ganando sin la potencia roja que estaba saliendo de su cuerpo como en su pelea con Neji, la verdad no pensaba que esto fuese Naruto simplemente, sabía que ese poder podría derribar a un animal como un Bijuu, ha decir verdad ese poder lo arrasaba todo sin dejar una mota de polvo a su paso, era rojo, si, pero muy oscuro casi negro, sabía que tenía que hacer algo, si no iba a perder frente a un perdedor, pero Naruto dijo algo y su rostro tronó al de tristeza

"Sasuke ¿de verdad quieres matar a un héroe?" dice Naruto enigmáticamente cosa que Sasuke respondió

"¿qué quieres decir? Itachi no es ningún héroe, mató a toda mi familia solo para probar su poder" dice furioso

"¿De verdad eres tan tonto que no lo comprendes lo que Itachi hizo? y ¿ni siquiera te pones a pensar porqué verdaderamente lo hizo?" dice Naruto confundiendo a Sasuke

"¿Qué quieres decir? llega al maldito punto de una vez" dice Sasuke

"Sasuke lo que quiero decir es que, Itachi no lo hizo por voluntad propia, le obligaron" dice Naruto

"¿¡qué quieres decir con eso?! ¡Itachi me lo dijo, el los mató por su propia voluntad para hacerse más fuerte!" grita Sasuke

"¿De verdad piensas que una persona como Itachi puede enserio sacrificar toda su humanidad por nada cuando te quería más que su propio clan? ¿de verás piensas que Itachi te haría ese tipo de daño?" dice Naruto

Sasuke se detiene un momento a pensar en lo que debería haber pensado hace años, Itachi era un genio en enmascarar sus emociones, sin embargo siempre ha demostrado su amor por él mucho más que el clan, preguntó esto

"Supongamos que te creo, entonces ¿porqué lo hizo?" dice Sasuke

"Sasuke, tu familia y tu clan planeaban rebelarse contra Konoha, Itachi vio esto e informó a los ancianos que estos ordenaron la masacre de todo tu clan, solo para proteger Konoha y a ti Sasuke, lo que tu familia quería era que Itachi consiguiera el MS matándote para así tener más fuerza contra Konoha, Itachi no iba a permitir esta atrocidad, así que obedeció a los ancianos y cargó contra todo tu clan, el restó ya lo conoces" informa Naruto

Sasuke se quedó en Shock y pensando en porque su padre estaba tan extraño todo este tiempo, todo el tiempo lo ignoraba y lo despreciaba por esa razón, por esa razón tan estúpida, por una vez en mucho tiempo lloró, lloró todo lo que no había llorado diciendo estas palabras

"Gracias, Naruto, por fin veo un poco de luz" dice Sasuke haciendo sonreír a Naruto "quiero ir de vuelta a la aldea, por favor"

Naruto le dio la mano y le ayudó a levantarse pero una risa muy loca salió de una sombra que saltó por delante de ellos que era nada más y nada menos que Orochimaru con una gigante sonrisa de maldad

"Muy bien hecho Naruto-kun, lograste alejar a Sasuke de mi, pero sin embargo he venido como me dictaban mis instintos, eres demasiado impredecible así que vine porque puedes hacer lo imposible, y no me equivoqué, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA" ríe Orochimaru

"Bueno, he de admitirlo Orochimaru-Sama, he perdido la apuesta" dice Kabuto, el mejor subordinado de Orochimaru

"Oh no el pederasta gay junto con su juguetito sexual de cuatro ojos" dice Naruto sacándolos la marca garrapata anime a los dos

"A ti te dieron el premio nobel a insultar como dios ¿no, Naruto-kun?" dice sarcásticamente Kabuto "Desgraciadamente, no queríamos a Sasuke, te queríamos a ti"

"¿A mi? ¿y porqué a mi?" dice Naruto confundido pero muy nervioso

"Porqué queremos saber tus secretitos, aun recordamos cuando encontramos esa cueva donde guardabas toda la información de los dioses, por desgracia no sabemos a donde enviaste los pergaminos, es un rollo indicabas que el secreto estaba en tu nuca así que queremos saber toda esa información y a donde la enviaste" dice Orochimaru

"¿N-Naruto?" tartamudea Sasuke al no saber lo que estaba pasando

"Sasuke" dijo con una voz de ultratumba que heló los huesos a Sasuke "¡vete de aquí e informa a Kakashi-sensei que venga de inmediato porque viene hacia acá, tu vete a Konoha y quédate allí!"

Sasuke estaba... sorprendido era decir poco, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, estaba pasando todo tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando empujó a Sasuke fuera del valle y lo mandó donde Kakashi sensei venía

 **Con Kakashi**

"Pakkun, ¿estamos a tiempo?" dice Kakashi esperanzado de encontrar a sus dos alumnos ilesos

"No lo sé Kakashi, pero es mejor darse mucha prisa, capto dos olores más" dice Pakkun sorprendiéndose de quien eran esos olores

"¿De quién son?" dice Kakahsi asustado, nunca había visto a Pakkun con esa cara

"Orochimaru y Kabuto" dice Pakkun abriendo mucho los ojos a Kakashi

"No no no no no no NO" grita Kakashi acelerando el ritmo "Mierda, mierda, MIERDA"

Kakashi estaba saltando por lo árboles y estaba cerca del valle del fin cuando captó un grito desgarrador **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"** ese grito heló la sangre incluso de sus perros, saltando más rápido encontró a Sasuke tirado en el suelo fue hacia él esperando lo peor cuando este alcanzó a decir

"Orochimaru, Kabuto, Naruto, luchando" para después desmayarse

Kakashi no necesitaba decir más caundo dijo a Pakkun que llevase a Sasuke a la aldea y él partió hacia el valle

 **En valle del fin**

Kakashi llegó y lo primero que se encontró fue una zona severamente devastada, las cascada de las estatuas de Madara y Hashirama ya no existía al igual que las estatuas, los árboles fueron todos arrancados y por si fuese poco el chakra dificultaba mucho el rastreo de la persona que querías encontrar

Vio a un Kabuto muerto y a un Orochimaru cargando a Naruto en sus brazos, lo que le impresionó es que se veía malherido y su subordinado muerto

"He de felicitarte Kakashi Hatake, tu alumno demostró más que merecedor de llevar mi alma en su interior, lamentablemente he tenido que matarlo para obtener sus secretos, secretos de los que Konoha se podría servir y mucho, tontos gilipollas" dice Orochimaru

"¿Qué quieres decir?" dice Kakashi intentando idear un plan para obtener a Naruto de vuelta con él

"No te hagas el tonto Hatake, ¿De verdad piensas que tu alumno era un idiota híper activo bocazas, la respuesta es no Kakashi-kun, Naruto guardaba secretos de la inmortalidad y poderes más allá de toda vuestra imaginación y yo quiero aprovecharlos, desgraciadamente envió los rollos a un lugar donde no los he podido rastrear, por esa razón he tenido que matarlo y llevarme el cuerpo, es un sello muy complicado, así que aquí no tengo los métodos para sacarlos así que Ja ne" dice Orochimaru desapareciendo por completo bajo tierra

Kakashi fue a atacarle pero ya era tarde, Orochimaru había desaparecido con el cuerpo de Naruto, dudaba de la palabra de Orochimaru así que se fue de la aldea para comunicar esto no sin antes decir

"Maldito seas Orochimaru, en cuanto te encuentre te voy a sacarte las tripas por la garganta a lo vivo para luego matarte de una vez por todas" jura mentalmente Kakashi

 **Con Orochimaru**

Orochimaru se debatí entre estar furioso y alegre, alegre porque ya podía acceder a los secretos divinos de la inmortalidad y furioso porque perdió a un subordinado muy leal a él y posiblemente le pase factura, pero si obtenía los secretos de los dioses, podría hacer miles de cosas, todas las que el quería, solo de pensarlo se le hacía la boca agua

Había llegado a su base donde recibió una desagradable sorpresa

Toda su base estaba arrasada por el Akatsuki, buscando indicios de Naruto y estaban esperándole porque sabían que era la base más cercana que tenía que ir, no podía ir a esa base tenía que utilizar otra aunque tendría que ir a Oto principal, y está claro que allí estaba mucho más alejado, tardaría días en llegar allí y dudaba mucho que Naruto aguante inconsciente hasta llegar allí, por no hablar de que Jiraiya lo convocase desde unas horas, maldijo su suerte, el muchacho estaba despertándose listo para dar aun más pelea incluso en el estado en el que estaba

 **En Konoha**

"¡¿QUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEÉ?!" grita Tsunade

"Lo que oye Hokage-sama, no pude hacer nada, Orochimaru se lo llevó" dice Kakashi "Hokage-sama, solicitó un equipo de rastreo"

"Lamentablemente no puedo Kakashi, la única opción que nos queda es Jiraiya y no se donde está, ya he enviado un equipo de rastreo que lo va a localizar" dice Tsunade

Mientras en la entrada, los dos Chunin eternos de la entrada, Izumo y Kotetsu estaban jugando al veo veo para pasar el rato, sin embargo dos sombras salieron de sus escondites y los dos alarmados se pusieron en posición de batalla ya que les saltaron enfrente

"¿Quienes sois y que queréis aquí en Konoha?" pregunta Izumo para cuando vio bien a las sombras este se puso pálido y se desmayó

"¡Izumo! ¿pero qué...?" cuando Kotetsu vio a la sombra que se quitó la capucha este se puso pálido y se desmayó como su compañero

"Tuvimos que esperarnos eso ¿no?" dice la persona rubia

"Supongo que eres muy famoso como para permanecer vivo entre las memorias de la gente" dice la pelirroja con las dos niñas, una rubia de doce años y otra pelirroja de tres años

"Vamos, Tou-san, Kaa-san, quiero ver ya a Nii-san" dice la rubia

"Nii-chan, Nii-chan" dice la pelirroja de tres años

"Yo también quiero ver a mi bebé" dice la pelirroja mayor "Vamos, Minato-koi"

"Si" dice el rubio mayor

 **Torre Hokage (sala del consejo)**

Todo el consejo civil estaba reunido en torno a la torre del Hokage y estaban por discutir el secuestro del Jinchuriki, y había llegado Jiriaya para discutir algo urgente, al parecer todos están en una carrera contra reloj por lo informado con Kakashi, al parecer el Jinchuriki envió unos pergaminos a Uzu que ni siquiera Orochimaru pudo rastrear y necesitaban cogerlos para el bien de Konoha y para que Orochimaru no se hiciese imparable cuando surgieron cuatro sombras que alertaron a los AMBU y se posicionaron en combate para proteger a su líder, para cuando se quitaron las capuchas vieron a fantasmas del pasado

"YONDAIME-SAMA" gritaron toda la parte civil en ovación

"No es posible" dijeron Tsunade y Jiraiya

"Minato" dijeron todos con rencor a Minato la parte Shinobi

"Namikaze" dijo el anciano Danzo con una furia de agárrate y no te menes pero por razones que no son las que pensáis, por fuera estaba estoico solo apretando su bastón

"Hola a todos" dijo Minato con todos los del consejo civil sonriendo a él

Una una pausa hasta que Jiraiya tomo el relevo de la situación

"PERO QUÉ PUÑETAS HACES AQUÍ, TU DEBERÍAS ESTAR EN EL ESTÓMAGO DEL SHINIGAMI" dice Jiraiya con enfado porque se está imaginando la respuesta del Namikaze

"Bueno verás, después de que hice un trato con Shinigami-sama de atar al demonio en poder y alma completa a Naruto para que Naruto pudiese controlar todo el poder demoníaco del Kyuubi y así ser el niño de la profecía que dijo Jiriaya-sensei, es una pena que tuvimos que llevarnos a Naruko para entrenarla en todo lo ninja para que así estuviese a la par con Naruto en cuanto a suprimir su poder si se salía de control así que bajo el cuidado de la magnífica aldea de Konoha, pudiese ser responsable y aprender a proteger su hogar, aunque no entendí las palabras de Shinigami-sama: _tu estúpida confianza será tu propia desesperación y angustia_ " dijo Minato con todos mirándole con disgusto, Jiraiya, Tsunade y Danzo lo miraron que si una mirada pudiese matar, el Namikaze ya estaría diez pies bajo tierra en el cementerio de Konoha

"Minato Namikaze, en verdad eres un..." empezó a decir Danzo y todos le miraron cuando se encorvó y se levantó de su asiento con una mirada de ultratumba "nunca creí que diría esto pero las circunstancias me obligan a que lo diga: ERES UN PUÑETERO HIJO DE LA GRANDIOSA GRAN PUTA PERRA ZORRA, Y TU ESPOSA UN PUTA FAN QUE NO TIENE NI SIQUIERA DOS DEDOS DE FRENTE, YO NO SÉ LO QUE SERÁN TUS HIJOS PERO VOSOTROS SOIS LA PEOR ESCORIA QUE ME HE ENCONTRADO JAMÁS EN LA HISTORIA DE KONOHA, LA FAMILIA SIEMPRE ES LO PRIMERO PORQUE SON LAS PRIMERAS PERSONAS EN LAS QUE PUEDES CONFIAR, SO BURRO SIN CEREBRO"

Todos se quedaron con las palabras de Danzo como si fuesen peces sacados del agua, no entendían nada de lo que había pasado, que ellos supusiesen, él era un anciano bastardo sediento de poder, todos guardaron silencio a que el anciano continuase y se explicase

"Cuando Naruto estaba solo en su cuarto cumpleaños yo me acerque a él sin el consentimiento de Sarutobi y le explique lo que un ninja debería de ser, una máscara ilegible para los enemigos, pero el me enseñó que, si, era cierto pero no podías ocultar las emociones que te definen como humano porque al final te vuelves un traidor a todo el mundo que confíes y serás más demonio que humano y traicionarás por todas las emociones que no has sacado en su momento, apliqué ese consejo y desde entonces no hubo traidores en AMBU raíz, para que lo sepáis los AMBU raíz solo están sin emociones cuando están en misiones secretas pero cuando no están solo son personas normales como los civiles, me ayudó también eso en la infiltración así que protegí a Naruto con AMBU fieles a mi y al Hokage, cuesta creer como un solo niño no solo me sacó de la oscuridad sino a todos los AMBU raíz, para cuando le pregunté a los doce años, porqué actuaba así él me dijo que el angaño es la herramienta más poderosa de un ninja, no le volví a preguntar"

Todos se quedaron con caras de palo cuando miraron a Danzo, ahora le respetaban un poco más, Danzo cortó la escena sentimental diciendo esto

"Pero bueno no estamos aquí para hablar de historia, Jiraiya haz ya la técnica de una vez y salvemos a Naruto, algo me da muy mala espina" dice Danzo asustado sorprendiendo a todos y Jiraiya no necesitó que se lo digan dos veces

 **"Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Técnica de la invocación inversa)"** para cuando el humo se disipó después de la técnica...

Encontraron el horror en sus rostros, nunca habían visto tal escena ni en la guerra

Naruto estaba crucificado en un árbol y su sangre esparcida por las ramas, se pueden ver arañazos en su opcipital símbolo que se intentó tocar el sello de su nuca, la verdad nunca habían visto tanto espanto ni siquiera en la tercera guerra, había una nota en la boca de Naruto que la cogieron y Danzo dijo

"Orochimaru, ¡no te vas a librar de la ira de Raíz!" grita Danzo furioso, todos cogieron la nota y leyeron

 _Este es un mensaje para Konoha, para cuando Naruto despertó luchó contra mi con sus poderes de los dioses, es un luchador digno de ser reconocido, sus últimas palabras fueron: 'Perdóname, Tayen; no pude cumplir tu promesa ni la mía, estas son las únicas promesas que no puedo cumplir', al parecer estaba enamorado de una Uchiha secreta que sobrevivió a la masacre gracias a él y logró ocultarla junto a los pregaminos, no sé donde están por lo tanto ustedes ganan Konoha, pero solo por esta vez, juro que yo ganaré la guerra_

 _Firmado: Orochimaru_

Todos comenzaron a llorar por como Naruto había luchado contra el Sanin y había perdido, la familia Namikaze estaba en completo Shock por lo sucedido, no solo les gritan y les insultan pero asesinan a su hijo enfrente de sus narices, Kushina estaba por acercarse y tomar la ropa de Naruto con una sola mano y agitarlo para despertarlo pero cuando lo tocó todos entraron en un mundo de sueño excepto los civiles

 **En el paisaje mental de Naruto**

Naruto estaba solo con forma azul total y solo era una bola, indicación de que solo le quedaba un poco de Chakra lo suficiente para trasmitir este mensaje, para cuando todos llegaron lo único que vieron fue la esfera azul y fueron a tocarla para cuando la tocaron oyeron la voz de Naruto con una forma semi-transparente

"Lo siento de verdad, pero tenía que hacer esto" dice la forma de Naruto

"Gaki del infierno, no vuelvas a hacer eso, creíamos que estabas muerto" dice Jiraiya suspirando de alivio creyendo que no estaba muerto

"Estoy muerto" dice Naruto haciendo que todos le mirasen "escuchadme bien, tengo suficiente Chakra como para estar tres horas en pie, así que seré breve, Orochimaru no sabía que además de Chakra, necesitas mi propia energía Youkai para deshacer el sello, lo hice pensando que al final Orochimaru lo conseguiría, en mi nuca están las claves para saber donde están las llaves del edén, el territorio de Kami, además de Tayen Uchiha, la hermana menor gemela de Sasuke de la que estuvimos jugando desde que tenía cinco años, Itachi no la vio en el día de la masacre porque yo la salvé y la dejé inconsciente con un jutsu llamado **Inemuri (sueño forzado)** , con eso y el **Kukanten'i (desplazamiento de espacio)** logre llevármela a ella y al los pergaminos a ese lugar, el cuerpo mismo, os tele-transportará allí, una vez que desactivéis el sello es necesario sacar el pergamino que escribí para sortear toda clase de trampas, sellos, y trucos que guardé para protegerlos, durante años estuve cuidando de Tayen y debo de decir que se convirtió en una persona muy preciada para mi, siempre lo había sido desde que encontré en ella una amiga de confianza, si la veis decidle por favor, lo mucho que la amo y la amaré"

"Naruto, Sochi-kun" dice Kushina "Somos nosotros, somos tu familia, no puedes dejarnos"

"Esto solo es una grabación de Chakra que hice de mi alma, os lo comunicó para que sepáis que no puedo escucharos y sea quien sea que me esté hablando no puedo contestarle, en verdad, no perdono a los civiles por lo que me hicieron pasar todos estos años, todo el sufrimiento, todas las palizas, todo ese odio que guardaron contra mi y mi persona, para que lo sepáis, sé que mi familia está muy viva y les culpo por todo lo que me haya pasado en esa aldea de monstruos, que son más monstruos que personas, pero en fin, ya que estoy muerto pueden celebrarlo en mi tumba que no me importará lo más mínimo, ni a ellos ni a lo que les pase, una vez haya ascendido, por favor sabed que no odio a mi familia, excepto a los civiles" dice con profundo odio Naruto a los civiles que les casó a todos escalofríos

"No lo entiendo deberías ser tratado como un héroe" dice Minato en shock al saber como era tratado su hijo y de repente como un flash, recordó las palabras del shinigami: _tu estúpida confianza será tu desesperación y angustia,_ ahora sabía lo que significaban esas palabras, no quería admitirlo pero era la cruda realidad

Kushina no estaba mejor, estaba derramando lágrimas y repitiendo lo mala madre que era al permitir que esto pasase, mientras que Naruko y Sayo estaban derramando lágrimas por su Onii-san, siempre querían conocerle, siempre le estaban pidiendo a sus padres para que le fueran a visitar, pero siempre pusieron la escusa de que estaban entrenando para estar al mismo nivel que él sin saber que estaba siendo maltratado por la aldea

"Sin embargo" dice haciendo que todos le mirasen otra vez "yo no odio a mi familia ni a nadie que yo conozco y se ha acercado a mi, lo primero quiero agradecer a Danzo, Tsunade y Jiraiya por cuidarme tan bien, lo segundo que quiero decir a mis amigos que gracias por estar allí para mi y lo siento Hinata, no tengo esos sentimientos que tienes tu por mi, yo solo te veo como una amiga, espero que lo entiendas que me enamoré de otra persona, a mi querida Tayen: siempre estarás en mi corazón, cueste lo que cueste que sepas que siempre estaré allí en todos tus momentos difíciles, y finalmente a mi familia, aunque os culpo de que me pasase esto, que sepáis que no os odio, ni nunca os he odiado, ni mucho menos a mis hermanas, si fue un gran shock que me llevé cuando supe que estabais vivos, pero no os odio aunque debería"

Todos estaban con lágrimas en los ojos, no querían aceptar que el muchacho que conocieron, ni su hijo, ni su hermano se fuese así sin más, pero poca cosa podían hacer, Naruto volvió a hablar, cuando notó que sus miembros desaparecían junto con su chakra

"Se me acaba el tiempo, no digáis a nadie quien soy ni que llevo en el interior del sello porque si no, Akatsuki me convocará por medio del Edo tensei y tomará al Kyuubi de mi, finalmente, puedo descansar en paz" dice Naruto desapareciendo por completo y sacando a todas las personas de su paisaje mental

Finalmente, Naruto ya no existía en los países elementales, pero no pasaría mucho tiempo para que le volviesen a ver

 **Con Naruto (31 años después)**

Naruto estaba soltando lágrimas de anime al saber que hace diez años murió en los países elementales, no estaba llorando por eso, estaba llorando por todo el papeleo del infierno que tenía que hacer, había conseguido mucho en esta tierra: la derrota de los cuatro antiguos Maos, la alianza con el cielo, la alianza de Azazel más la paz temporal entre las tres fracciones, Naruto lloró mucho la muerte de su amigo Elohim a manos de Ophis y Gran Red cuando luchaban, eso fue una historia en la que dominaba la guerra y muy oscura de hecho

 **FLASH BACK**

Cuando Naruto llegó a través de un portal extraño y un terremoto magnitud doce en la escala de Ritcher, Los cuatro Maos miraban al muchacho muy atentamente, mientras Elohim lo miraba curiosamente al igual que Azazel, ambos detuvieron a sus fuerzas y miraron al demonio, era claramente un demonio, pero era muy sorprendente, ese demonio poseía energía sacra y demoníaca como si fuese una energía sola, lo que desconcertó a las tres fracciones, no solo eso sino que además poseía dos columnas de alas con seis filas lo que indicaba que tenía 24 alas para mostrar, su pelo era pelirrojo sangre tan intenso que parecía brillar en la oscuridad, llevaba una túnica dorada con las imágenes de Yin y el Yang completo en la espalda bajo 400 comas que era el Yang en la parte Izquierda de la túnica, el pla parte derecha era el Yin, llevaba un bastón cargado de más energía sacra que dios mismo y en la mano posía una esfera negra que se desvaneció en su toque, aunque fuese solo un instante, todos sintieron como esa esfera estaba cargadad de energía demoníaca, todos se pusieron en guardia cuando se levantó y lo primero que hizo nadie se lo esperó

"Mi cabeza, siento como si el Juubi me hubiese pisoteado la cabeza veinte veces para que el árbol shinju se plantase en ella... un momento ¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo, si no conozco ninguno de esas criaturas?" dice Naruto y todos se cayeron al estilo anime mientras que los líderes los miraban con cara de palo y con una gota grande anime en la cabeza

Para cuando Naruto enfocó la vista vio a mucha gente a su alrededor, unos tenías alas en la espalda blancas, otros negras y otros alas de murciélago como él... un momento...

"¡¿Pero qué diablos?! ¡¿qué hago yo en esta tierra y como, en el nombre del dios de la muerte tengo estas alas?!" dijo Naruto y todos le miraron como si estuviese loco

"¿Pero qué diablos está mal con él?" dice Lucifer "Aunque es curioso, yo tengo solamente dos pares de alas y el tiene más alas que dios, esto es muy interesante, aunque dudo mucho que se deje dominar"

"Oye, vosotros, que os estoy hablando" dice Naruto con cara de molestia y todos se giraron para verle "Os preguntaba donde estoy"

Todos quedaron anodados, de repente iban a hacer la última batalla hasta la muerte y ahora estaba este demonio claramente confundido por donde estaba, dios tenía sospechas de que era un demonio del mundo antiguo pero no podía confirmarlo, hasta que se dirigió a él

"¡Padre!" exclamó Michael pero dios le dijo

"Qué no me siga nadie" dijo Dios con una voz importante que decías que si desobedecías te iba a caer un castigo importante

Dios se dirigió hacia Naruto y quedó a sus altura, era extraño como un niño podía tener tal semejante poder, diablos incluso con su presencia le flaqueaban las piernas, se armó de valor y preguntó

"¿Quién eres? soy el dios de la biblia y tu obviamente no eres de mis creaciones" dice Dios alarmando a todo el mundo, ¿un demonio que no a traicionado a Dios? ¿cómo era eso posible si todos los ángeles traidores se convirtieron en demonios? todos ellos era así

"¿Tu eres Kami? ¿como es eso posible si tu energía es una vigésima quinta parte de la mía?" dice Naruto entrecerrando los ojos y poniendo nervioso a todo el mundo, Lucifer escaneó su energía y encontró que la suya como comparar una gota pequeñita de agua (Lucifer) a todo un gigantesco océano planetario (el demonio extraño: Naruto)

"Lo sé de sobra, pero yo no te creé a ti, sin embargo, pareces ser de otro mundo" dice Dios interesando a todos

"¿Qué están diciendo?" dice Kokabiel

"No tengo ni idea, pero por ahora no actuéis, ese demonio tiene suficiente energía como para estar a la par con los tres dioses dragones juntos" dice Azazel poniendo nerviosos a toda su fracción

"Me llamo Agrael, Agrael Uzumaki" Naruto mintió sobre su nombre pues aun no confiaba en estas personas que decían ser de otro mundo

"¿Agrael? vaya, bonito nombre para un demonio, ¿qué haces aquí?" dijo Dios

"No lo sé, hice una grabación desde mi alma para que así puedan proteger los secretos de los dioses que averigüe, sin embargo morí y no se lo que estoy haciendo aquí" Dios y todos se sorprendieron ante las palabras de naruto, ¿había averiguado el secreto de dios y de los demás dioses? tenían que asegurarse

"¿Como sabes de mis secretos?" dice Dios entrecerrando los ojos

"¿Tus secretos? no, yo solo averigüe el de los primordiales, pero no el de los normales de alto, medio o bajo rango" dice Naruto haciendo que todos se sientan aliviados

"¿Cómo es que tienes 24 alas en la espalda, que yo sepa los demonios solo pueden tener hasta cuatro" dice dios

"Pues la verdad no lo sé, seguramente tenía que ver que yo era antiguamente un humano" dice Naruto/Agrael, todos se quedaron como peces fuera del agua, no tenían ni idea de que humanos podían convertirse en demonios, aunque lo más sorprendente es que a dios no le sorprendió

"Lo siento mucho, mi hijo, no tenía ni idea de que sufrieras tanto en la vida como para tener un Kyuubi atado a tu alma y tener que atarlo voluntariamente por gente corrupta, no me imaginaría como sería tu infancia" dice dios con arrepentimiento con todos teniendo los ojos abiertos como lo platos de cena

"No importa, lo importante es saber donde estoy y averiguar que ibais a hacer vosotros" dice Naruto, no debería haber dicho eso pues el odio de las tres fracciones regresó y dijo "eeeeehhh, porqué actuáis como si fuerais a mataros los unos a los otros"

"Simple, nosotros los demonios conseguimos poder al hacer contratos con los humanos y devorar su alma para darnos poder" dice Lucifer esperando que la idea lo atraiga

"¿Y porque no llevaros algo que os interese más? no sé, como un lápiz, o una taza lo que sea, de todos modos ganaréis el poder del contrato ¿no?" dice Naruto haciendo pensar a los demonios muy detenidamente y dios se impresionó bastante, este demonio era muy joven sin embargo era mucho más sabio que Lucifer y los cuatro Maos juntos

"Estamos en guerra por si no lo sabes, debemos devorar para hacernos más fuertes" dice Belcebú

"Pues eso es la idea más tonta que he oído en toda mi vida para hacer una guerra, con respeto" dice para no ofenderles cosa que no lo consiguió Naruto

"¡¿Cómo dices?! ningún demonio de alas mega desarrolladas me va a insultar en la cara" dice Leviatán arrojándose a él y empezando la batalla

Dios se fue con su fracción y dio la orden de atacar, Azazel hizo lo mismo y los cuatro Maos indicaron para atacar a Naruto

"Maldito toma esto **Mizu Miraa (agua espejo)** " dijo Leviatán, nadie esperó lo qué pasó

La energía de Naruto explotó de tal manera que los demonios, caídos y ángeles de medio y bajo rango se desmayaron por la intensidad, los demás simplemente quedaron aplastados por ella, la energía era lo suficientemente grande como para aplastar un planeta, y de repente la energía disminuyó aunque no mucho

"¿Quieres jugar, eh? muy bien, después de esto quiero que la guerra cese y hablaremos un momento los líderes de cada fracción" dijo Naruto, entonces la túnica de Naruto empezó a brillar a cabo como si fuese una especie de llama dorada muy cálida, sus magatamas brillaron y parecían desprender poder propio **"Jinmon saiban (juicio inquisitivo)"**

Un rayo de energía se hizo presente en el cielo asustando a los humanos en el planeta puesto que se vio incluso en la otra parte, Belcebú, Asmodeus que estaba callado impresionado por el poder que ejercía este demonio que era irreal, Lucifer y Leviatán no pudieron esquivar el rayo y fueron desintegrados nada más tocarlo haciendo que Dios, Azazel y los demonios jadeasen de horror cuando sus líderes fueron incinerados en tal poder, cada fracción detuvo su avance y se quedó en el sitio

"Ahora vamos a..."

 **ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Un rugido inhumano se hizo presente en todos los campos de la batalla

"¡Dios! ¡ten cuidado!" grita Naruto,

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Pero fue demasiado tarde una oleada de energía alcanzó a dios y lo malhirió al punto de que estaba muriéndose

"AAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH" grita dios

"¡Padre!" grita Michael y Gabriel y toda la raza del cielo

"Malditos" dice Naruto al ver una brecha en el cielo asustando a todos porque vieron a dos dragones peleando, bueno, a un dragón y a una niña pequeña

"S-S-S-Son Ophis y el Gran Red, pero que están haciendo aquí" dijo un caído en el temor

 **"¿Te rindes ya, anciana?"** dice el dragón rojo

"Nunca, no hasta que recupere mi casa" dice la pequeña

"¿Anciana? ¿acaso ese dragón es ciego?" dice Naruto y molestó al gran dragón puesto que lo oyó

 **"¿Quién eres tu mocoso? ¿otro que quiere desafiar al Gran Red?"** pregunta arrogantemente pero se le abrieron los ojos de ver a Ophis, que era siempre estoica a una cara de puro terror y horror **"Ophis ¿que narices te pasa? acaso no ves que solo es un simple demonio?"**

"¿Con que soy una metomentodo? ¿una quisquillosa? ¿una sensor muy meticulosa? ¿eh?" dice Ophis sin abandonar su cara de horror cuando vio a Naruto cargar un hechizo "y-y-yo lo que soy es una dragona muerta de miedo"

Cuando Naruto tuvo el hechizo cargado disparó un rayo de energía multicolor como el arco iris gigantesco que se hizo notar en todos los planetas del sistema solar hasta llegar a Plutón que era el planeta más grande del sistema solar por tres veces mayor que júpiter

 **BAAAAAAAAAADDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Plutón quedó completamente destruido por el rayo de energía, solo dejando una esfera de piedra, bajo la impresión de todos los presentes incluidos los dragones que esquivaron el rayo de energía por los pelos dejando a los dos dragones en huida bajo los ojos muy abiertas de todas las fracciones

Naruto jadeaba pesadamente, había diezmado sus energías en ese ataque, se fue volando hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de Dios que apenas podía respirar

"¡Dios!" dijo Naruto

"Agrael..." dijo pesadamente Dios y susurró algo al oído del demonio

"Prometo, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, el verdadero nombre que me dieron mis padres"

"Mi nombre es Elohim, guárdalo bien" dijo pasándolo un amuleto de un círculo con símbolos extraños, puso una sonrisa y murió

"¡PADRE!" gritan todos en su fracción

Hoy había perecido un dios pero otro más se levantaba, Naruto estuvo en la cama recuperándose por ese ataque un mes entero, después de eso conoció a un niño llamado Sirzenchs Gremory que era aspirante para el puesto de Lucifer, mientras también había conocido a Adjuka Astaroth, Serafall Sitri, y Falbium Grassla-Labolas como niños, decían que pronto iban a coger el grado de los Maos, cosa que hizo reír a Naruto y dijo 'seguid vuestros sueños y que nada os detenga de hacerlo'

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Desde entonces Naruto reorganizó todo el infierno y la mayoría de los demonios lo nombraron Mao supremo, con el nombre de Naruto Agrael, el demonio invencible, muchos hicieron esa propuesta y al final Naruto se coronó como único rey del infierno exterminando a los seguidores de Lucifer puesto que decían que un infierno sin el Lucifer original era un infierno descarriado sin organización, cuando se montó una guerra civil cinco años después por culpa de Ruval Phenex por un engaño que Naruto descubrió, sin más fue un ataque final sobre él que los deshizo de un golpe con un **Tengai Shinsei (obstáculo celestial de la estrella temblorosa)** bajo la impresión de todos, otra vez al tirar un meteorito sobre los enemigos, así ya no había más ataques puesto que Naruto iba destrozándolos uno a uno gracias a la ayuda de los cuatro niños que conoció en el pasado, con lo cual a ellos los coronó como Sirzenchs Lucifer, Adjuka Belcebú, Serafall Leviatan, Falbium Asmodeus, sus generales y gobernadores de un terreno del infierno de tierra

También se llevó a conocer como la entidad más fuerte en la existencia y el dios demoníaco, el infierno nunca se había visto tan bien por él tanto físicamente como políticamente, actualmente estaba firmando papeles que llegarían hasta la altura del Kyuubi y mucho más, dichoso papeleo, aun así con sus clones no podía disminuirlo, una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos

"Nii-san, Nii-san" dice una voz detrás de la puerta

"Adelante" dice el Jigokukage (infierno sombra) al saber quien era, aun así Naruto Agrael agradecía un descanso de los dichosos papeles "hola, Rias-chan, ¿que se te ofrece?, ¿tu hermano te ha vuelto a quitar las bragas del cajón?" dice a modo de broma

"Hardcore Siscón de mierda" susurra por lo bajo Rias

"Rias, lenguaje" dice intensamente haciendo que Rias inflase los cachetes en un puchero lindo

"No tengo porque, el siempre me está ojeando los cajones de mi armario y de mi mesita de noche" dice la niña de cuatro años

"¿Y has vuelto a escapar?" dice Naruto

Rias se avergonzó y se sonrojó, solamente dijo que era para escapar de su hermano orgulloso

"Achó" estornuda Rias

"Con este temporal que hace es normal que te pongas enferma si encima andas por ahí solamente en pijama" dice Naruto frotándose las sienes

"No es mi culpa, culpa a mi hermano, si el me dejase en paz no me tendría porque escapar de casa" dice Rias

"¿Y tienes que venir a mi oficina que está más alejado de la casa Sitri que también te tratan muy bien, no que tienes que venir a mi torre?" dice Naruto con una cara de aburrimiento total

"O vamos, Achó, te he sacado de los papeles, Achó, ¿no tendrías que deberme una? Achó" dice Rias empezando a dolerle la cabeza, Naruto sus piró y la cogió en brazos para llevarla a la enfermería y llamar a sus padres, no vaya a ser que estaban preocupados

"Achó" otra voz le llamó la atención apartó los montones de papeles apilados y observó a Sona Sitri con un tembleque símbolo de que a pillado una enfermedad, Naruto negó y puso a las niñas en sus brazos para después salir a la enfermería

* * *

 **Y listo, Guau, pensé que nunca terminaría el capítulo, este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida, comentad que os parece**


	2. las pruebas y trampas

**Bueno, bueno, esta historia tiene su metralla así que voy a seguir escribiéndola, una cosa, actualizaré historias al azar ahora, así que no protestéis diciendo que algunas se actualizan más que otras, se actualizaran todas incluyendo a 'hija de la sirena', ahora, para la historia es bueno que sepáis que no las estoy abandonando, no se os olvide comentar**

 **Renuncia: véase capítulo 1**

* * *

 **En Konoha (bueno, mas específicamente en Uzu)**

Minato había recogido todas sus cosas y había puesto algo de chacra el en cuerpo de Naruto, su familia (Kushina y Naruko, dejaron a Sayo con una niñera que Sayo adoraba) y fuerzas de defensa (Sasuke, Gai, Kakashi y Asuma) que el mismo llevó fueron a parar a las ruinas de Uzu, estuvieron buscando por muchas horas algún indicio que les indicase donde están todos los conocimientos de los dioses, pero contra más avanzaban más se perdían, Maito Gai decidió poner su opinión

"YOSH, LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD DE NARUTO-KUN BRILLAN COMO MIL SOLES ARDIENTES, DEBIÓ ESCONDER LOS ARTILUGIOS EN UN SELLO O EN UN GENJUTSU PARA OCULTARLOS DEL ENEMIGO, MÁS A SU NOVIA, TAYEN UCHIHA"interpreta Maito Gai a voz en grito, llevaba así durante seis horas seguidas y sus gritos se hacían insoportables

"Gai, ¡como no te calles te juro que...!" grita Minato hasta que le llegó la idea "Claro, claro, CLARO, GAI ERES UN GENIO"

"¿Eeeeeh, ¿gracias? supongo" dice Gai

Minato volvió a colocar sus manos en un sello que el cuerpo indicaba en la carta para deshacer la grabación y descubrió que era el símbolo para deshacer la primera trampa y gritando **"KAI"** un espeso humo se levantó de la antigua torre del Uzukage que Kushina lo vio

"Allí, en la antigua torre del Uzukage, se como llegar allí, vamos" dice Kushina y todos le siguieron

 **Torre del Uzukage**

Cuando entraron en la torre vieron una nota que era de Naruto y la abrieron y la leyeron

 _Estimada familia, si estáis leyendo esto, significa que estoy muerto y es necesario a alguien para defender los secretos que he averiguado en mi infancia, para que no tengáis miedo de que corruptos lo vean, solo alguien teniendo energía Youkai demoníaca y energía divina sacra, pueden leerlos, JA, ¿creísteis que yo dejo mis secretos así a quién los lea?, la respuesta por si no lo sabéis es no, desgraciadamente yo soy el único con el que puedo leer los pergaminos puesto que la energía sacra no es compatible con la demoníaca, y no se pueden juntar en un mismo cuerpo humano porque es incompatible las energías más el chacra, bueno digamos que el ser vuela en pedazos por el aire si se juntan, lo creé como un método de defensa supremo,pero por si acaso alguien descubre la relación y lo ve, es necesario a alguien para proteger los secretos y a mi chica Tayen, están más adelante en la bóveda más alejada de Uzu no kuni, en la aislada, tened cuidado, he puesto trampas de todo tipo y algunas son muy fuertes he invisibles, os deseo lo mejor en la otra vida_

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

La familia estaba en shock mientras que los guardias silbaban en completo shock, Sasuke dijo

"Maldito dobe, se las conoce todas" dice Sasuke ha modo de broma que todos cogieron por eso nadie le dijo nada

"Hay que llegar rápido, según dice en el reverso de la carta la primera trampa es una prueba de tiempo, tenemos que sortear las plataformas móviles y elevadas para accionar el siguiente sello, aquí pone que el camino se abrirá cuando la llave sea accionada y el tiempo empezará a ir hacia atrás, para pararlo necesitamos accionar el sello de finalización al otro lado de el río" dice Minato

Sin más el grupo se dirigió ala primera prueba para proteger los secretos que Naruto ya no puede proteger

Para cuando llegaron vieron con asombro que la tierra estaba levitando en un mar de lava completo, aunque era pequeña el área, aun era suficiente lava para que la piedra se desmoronase si intentasen escalar sobre ella, vieron la llave en el puente y vieron la otra llave en el otro extremo

"¿Listos?" pregunta Minato cuando va a accionar la llave "YA" dice pulsando el botón y salió una cuenta atrás en la otra llave

La prueba fue difícil, vaya que lo era, tuvieron que sortear géisers de lava que alguna vez habían visto en Oni no Kuni, la cuenta atrás era corta, Sasuke en su infinita sabiduría, noten el sarcasmo, intentó escalar la pared para que la piedra se desmoronase y cayese al pozo de lava, pero Kushina le salvó gracias a sus cadenas de chacra, aun así ya no podía moverse, el tiempo se les acababa y ya algunos perdieron la esperanza pero, Minato justo en el último segundo accionó la llave y toda la lava se secó y ascendió como la tierra firme

"Uf, eso si que fue movido, venga, vamos a por la segunda" dice Naruko

Estuvieron caminando hasta un claro de un bosque donde encontraron una tumba, pero pasaron de largo, estuvieron varias horas caminando y no encontraron nada

"¿Donde está la siguiente prueba? estamos caminando el círculos y no encontramos la segunda" dice Asuma perdiendo los estribos

"Cálmate Asuma, deberá estar oculta como la carta de Naruto" dice Kakashi

"YOSH, LA JUVENTUD DE NARUTO-KUN ARDE COMO MIL SOLES AL PONER ESTAS TRAMPAS CASI IMPERCEPTIBLES" lo malo es que Gai no dejaba de gritar por todo el camino

Volvieron a encontrar la tumba y se sentaron allí a descansar, ya llevaban dos días de trayecto y no habían encontrado nada, suponían que estaría oculta pero por mucho que intentaron quitar la ilusión no pudieron

Sasuke por accidente se apoyó en la pared de la tumba y accionó un botón que sonó CLAC por todo el bosque, para cuando quisieron mirar, la tumba se iluminó y dijo claramente en otro idioma que no reconocieron algo

 _"come and pass my friend, you're worthy of being my home to see what happens"_

"¿Qué significan esos símbolos y letras?" dice Naruko, muchos intentaron descifrarlas pero no pudieron, buscaron una pista que les llevase a la respuesta pero no pudieron, estuvieron así por un par de horas, era muy frustrante tener que buscar algo que no puedes encontrar

Gai volvió a accionar el botón por si las moscas y vio que giraba así que lo giró, para cuando lo giró, vieron como la traducción se les puso en sus narices

 _"Ven y pasa amigo,_ _eres digno de estar en mi casa para saber lo que pasa"_

Los otros empezaron a intentar resolver ese acertijo, estuvieron otro par de horas intentando averiguarlo pero era tan complicado que no pudieron hasta que Gai pensó analíticamente

 _"Amigo y pasa, son las dos palabras marcadas por el sitio de donde estar escritas, pero ya lo hemos mencionado y no hemos conseguido nada, solo nos queda un intento de escribir la verdadera palabra y creo que hay que escribirlas con esas letras, voy a intentarlo"_ dijo Gai acercándose al tablero

"CLARO, COMO HEMOS SIDO TAN IDIOTAS, LAS PALABRAS AMIGO Y PASA NO HAY QUE ESCRIBIRLAS EN NUESTRO IDIOMA SINO QUE HAY QUE ESCRIBIRLAS EN EL PRIMER ESCRITO" grita asustando a todo el mundo

"¿Estás seguro, Gai?" dice Minato al no intentar fallar de nuevo o fracasaran

"Seguro, por eso al escribir amigo y pasa en nuestro idioma no lo aceptó, NARUTO-KUN ERES UN GENIO" grita al final escribiendo las palabras 'friend' y 'happens'

El tablero desapareció y hubo un terremoto que duro diez segundos como si una puerta gigantesca se abriese y miraron dentro, en la pared que se había abierto al lado de la tumba, pasaron todos decididos a encontrar los secretos de los dioses que protegía Naruto

Caminaron por un pasillo lleno de destellos luminosos (eran solo bombillas) y Sasuke pisó una losa, creían que era la nueva prueba pero las paredes se abrieron en agujeros y vieron que era una trampa, Kakashi, siendo rápido de reacción hizo unos símbolos de manos y gritó

 **"Doton: Dojuheeki (elemento tierra: pared de roca)"**

Cubrió al grupo de las flechas venenosas que fueron disparadas,la estampida de flechas duró solo diez segundos, pero la pared estaba llena de dardos, todos miraron a Sasuke que es el que activaba la mayor parte de trampas y trucos

"Je je, lo siento" dice tímidamente

"Lo que sea, vamos" dice Kushina

Estuvieron caminando por un pasillo bastante amplio ahora, para cuando se encontraron la trampa ellos dijeron "¿ahora qué?", todo lo que se encontraron era un muro sin salida, no lo entendían, habían cogido la salida correcta según el mapa de la carta, intentaron deshacer el Genjutsu, pero no había, Sasuke, el inteligente, activo un mecanismo al tocar la roca, se les vino el techo encima literalmente poco a poco, pero la roca se apartó ella misma, tenían que ser rápidos si no querían ser aplastados por el mismo suelo de arriba

"CORRED" grita Minato y todos se volvieron a corred hacia la salida

La alcanzaron por muy poquito y pilló un poco el traje de Sasuke que lo rasgo para poder salir, todos estaban mirando a Sasuke con ojos venenosos

"No me miréis así que de no ser por mi hubiésemos estado parados durante no sé cuantos días más" dice Sasuke

"Habernos avisado, por lo menos de lo que ibas a hacer" dice Naruko con malos humos

La salida de el pasillo era muy amplia y supusieron que estaban en una sala, una grabación salió del suelo en la entrada, resultó ser Naruto de diez años, supusieron que era una grabación, puesto que parecía venida del suelo y encima era todo de color azul, solo se distinguió la cara por su forma y por líneas negras

 _"Bueno, habéis llegado hasta aquí, os felicito, detrás de esta sala os espera la verdadera prueba, detrás de esta sala, no yacen humanos ordinarios, no se les podría llamar humanos, por la simple razón de que eran gigantes de los calvos de Phantalass, montañas y picos enormes que superarían al Kyuubi en tamaño como comparar una hormiga, el Kyuubi a un elefante, las montañas, tened cuidado, no os acerquéis a las paredes, o la trampa se activará, al final de todo encontraréis una grabación con mejores armas, os he dejado, la hoja del amanecer o como a mí me gusta llamarlo, el mandoble de Alexian, una espada, que consume en fuego y en cenizas todo lo que toca y destruye energías impuras, tiene que ser utilizada con las dos manos o no funcionará y nunca se puede lanzar, es decir, será como una espada regular, las otras armas son un guantelete tecnológico-energético y un cinturón que hace que el chacra haga funcionar el guantelete, ellos te darán el poder del rayo y la ilusión, estas armas son muy eficaces contra los gigantes, más que las armas que lleváis, al final os esperara una muy dura prueba que son cinco en realidad para ver si sois fieles en vuestro dios y en vuestro corazón, os esperaran más armas, armaduras y amuletos para ayudaros, buena suerte a los que sois fieles, y sobre todo cuidado, no muráis aquí"_

La grabación se apagó y todos fueron con los pelos de punta, acordaron no acercarse a las paredes, vieron dos armas en dos pedestales diferentes, los escritos decían que solo podías coger una a la vez, así que Kakashi cogió el cinturón y el guantelete y lo encendió, su chacra empezó a vibrar como loco, y Kakashi se sintió un poco molesto, pero supo manejarlo, Minato cogió el mandoble ya que Kushina no era buena a dos manos, solo para dar algunos golpes al azar, la espada cuando la cogió con las dos manos, el fuego empezó a salir de la hoja, un fuego carmesí con tintes de blanco muy hermoso, como los colores del amanecer, la espada se ajustó a su agarre y parecía como si le hubiese aceptado

Estuvieron caminando por un buen tiempo hasta que vislumbraron la salida, fueron a correr, pero Sasuke tropezó y tocó la pared para no caerse, (Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, cuando dejarás de joderlos) al instante la entrada se cerró y un aire de penumbra se instalo en el aire, las antorchas se tornaron rojas sangre, indicando de que algo muy malo va a pasar

 **CRASH**

 **CRASH**

 **CRASH**

 **CRASH**

 **CRASH**

 **CRASH**

 **CRASH**

 **CRASH**

 **CRASH**

 **CRASH**

Se oyeron por todas las paredes y vieron con horror como zombies de los gigantes empezaban a surgir de las paredes, en total eran diez, (hala, como si fuesen pocos), todos miraron enfadados a Sasuke

"AHORA NO, CORRED" dijo Minato y todos empezaron a correr, no duraron mucho porque cinco de los gigantes se teletrasportaron a velocidades que harían al Hiriashin orgulloso de Minato, ahora estaban en un aprieto "recordad, las armas que Naruto nos dio"

Kakashi y Minato sacaron sus armas y empezaron a combatir contra los gigantes

 **INTRODUZCA MÚSICA - RISING FIGHT SPIRIT, NARUTO OST**

Minato empezó dispersando sus Kunais alrededor de la sala, era grande, por lo tanto no tuvo problemas en dispersar los Kunias a largo alcance, el empezó a teletrasportarse a velocidades de éxito, el problema, los gigantes eran más rápidos que él y Minato no sabía como, por lo tanto no podía hacer el Hiriashin o sería cogido por banda distraída, empezó a tener verdadero pavor de estos gigantes

uno lo cogió con una mano y empezó a estrangularlo, Minato soltó un grito, pero alcanzó su espada y puso al gigante que la tocase, el gigante soltó un grito y se desintegró en arena, Minato empezó a lanzar cortes por toda la zona y trayendo fuego con su filo, ese fuego se cargó a solo un gigante debido a sus heridas, Minato tenía que acertar mortalmente si quería tener una oportunidad, lastima que sus pensamientos no fueron lo suficiente veloces y terminó pateado, por un gigante

A Kakashi no le iba mucho mejor, esperaba por lo menos que el rayo les desintegrase, pero solo era si lanzaba el rayo en bruto y le acertaba, para eso tenía que conseguir que estuviese quieto, y era muy difícil, los otros ninjas intentaban lo que sean, pero nada funcionaba, solamente esas podían hacerle algo de efecto, Kakashi volvió a lanzar un rayo estando el gigante distraído y logró desintegrarse, se estaba quedando sin chacra y solo había destruido un gigante

Minato estaba las estaba pasando muy putas por como lo estaban golpeando, lo primero lo restregaban por el suelo, para después elevarlo en el aire y patearlo de distancia, parecía un simple juego para ellos, pero Minato ya estaba empezando a sacar sangre por la boca aunque solo sea unas gotas, entonces se puso en posición meditador arrodillado a una rodilla con la espada en un costado

Los gigantes no sabían lo que estaba haciendo y uno fue a por el con su transportación instantánea, pobre Idiota, Minato le mandó un corte tan amplio y fuerte como el que puede partir el mundo en dos y le cortó la cabeza desintegrándole por completo en arena, quedaban dos, que no se rindieron y fueron con su aliento fétido podrido de arena (de más de no sé cuantos años el autor), Minato lo esquivó pero vio como su capa y chaleco habían sido incinerados por el hombro, tuvo que tener cuidado, si no acabaría tan bueno como muerto si le golpea uno de esos alientos

Se teletransportó al cuello de un gigante y lo cercenó con la espada desintegrándole, solo le quedaba uno y no parecía rendirse, volvió a enviar su aliento pero Minato fue más rápido y le tajó de arroba a abajo con la espada desintegrándole por completo, Minato estaba muy cansado y agotado, la espada pesaba lo suyo y no era bueno levantando mucho peso, suma eso a que tenía que matar a gigantes, levantó la vista y vio que sus ninja no lo estaban pasando bien, fue a ayudarles, pero algo pasó que nadie se imaginó

Kakashi lanzó un rayo al techo y este se duplicó en una mortal lluvia de láser que atravesaron a los gigantes desintegrándoles a polvo, la puerta se volvió a abrir y el aire y las antorchas volvieron a su normalidad, todos estaban muy cansados por su lucha, y exhaustos completamente, decidieron descansar un poco y se sentaron en el suelo

 **FIN DE LA MÚSICA**

Minato se durmió al igual que todos sus guerreros ninja y pasaron así dos días, para cuando decidieron que ya era hora de salir se dirigieron a la salida, vieron como había cinco caminos y una biblioteca enfrente, una grabación les volvió a hablar

 _"Si habéis activado la trampa debo decir que sus muy buenos en el combate, muy bien por vosotros, pero ahora os tendréis que enfrentar a las cuatro pruebas de la fidelidad, cada grupo tendrá que escoger un camino, tened cuidado, ahora las armas no funcionaran con las trampas, estás se activaran cuando no hagáis algo bien y cuidado, son muy mortales, y si lográis pasarlas, os deseo mucha suerte cuando os tengáis que enfrentar a Molochai, el rey de los gigantes, tened cuidado, es muy chungo, muy fuerte y muy veloz, nadie, jamás, ni siquiera los dioses, lograron vencerlo, él se ofreció a guardar mis secretos y a mi novia, por favor, no quiero que nada os pase, no lo hagáis enfadar, y solo la sangre de un Uzumaki le permitirá tocarlos, pues él considera a los Uzumakis como fieles a su corazón, pero ojo, no os lo permitirá llevar, ahora no podéis salir de aquí, tenéis que completar las pruebas en el tiempo que os queda sin que despierte Molochai, tened cuidado, las pruebas de fidelidad, son muy duras, os deseo lo mejor, tenéis una segunda grabación pasada la puerta y una grabación final que os felicitará por lo que habéis conseguido, mucha suerte, la vais a necesitar"_

La grabación se apagó y los ninjas emprendieron la acción, Sasuke y Naruko fueron a la biblioteca para luego ir por la tercera entrada, Minato y Kushina, fueron por la primera, Gai fue por la cuarta y Kakashi y Asuma por la segunda

 **Con Sasuke y Naruko**

Ellos le tocaron la prueba más fácil, eso pensaron, cuando la prueba fue de memoria y fidelidad a Naggog, que en este caso era su Kami, era muy difícil pero se aprendieron todos lo libros de memoria, caminaron por un pasillo y encontraron un libro, había caras de leones por todas las salas símbolo de que eran las trampas, había un libro y una esfera de piedra con una corona circular en ella, supusieron que esa era la llave para acceder a la puerta cerrada principal

En el libro leyeron "solo aquellos, fieles a la paciencia y la verdad, podrán saber las cuatro respuestas de este libro, también aquellos fieles que sepan la verdad, sabrán por donde están los caminos del atardecer, ten cuidado, si fallas muchas veces, acabarás inspirato, es decir... muerto"

El libro cambió totalmente a un acertijo "si tienes a alguien que te está incordiando por toda la vida y no encuentras solución, para que se calme:

A) ponle un cinturón y correa

B) ponle un bozal

C) trátelo como un rey

D) Mira por sus caminos

Respuesta (solo marca la letra):

Sasuke y Naruko no tenían problema, se habían leído toda la biblioteca entera y marcaron como respuesta la C), el primer muro de llamas cesó para adquirir el ojo, el libro volvió a cambiar

"Cierto es leales, que solo aquellos que te incordian son porque tienen muchos problemas y como dice el dicho de Kami: ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus llamadores de atención y enemigos, más cerca"

Se formuló este dicho, Naruko y Sasuke sintieron algo raro con su chacra, es como si fuese más ligero y hubiesen aprendido una valiosa lección, porque Sasuke le recordó al incordio de Naruto, todos los días

Se volvió a formular otra pregunta

"Aquel que no ha sido digno, aquel que solo se merece sufrimiento por orden de Yami, aquel que traicionó a sus dioses solo por poder y ambición, y se escapó, ¿qué crees que llevará?:

A) La maldición de Yami

B) La maldición de Shinigami

C) la maldición de Kami

D) se libra de la maldición al morir

Respuesta (solo marca la letra):

Esta era más difícil, tenían que saber que hacían los dioses en su lugar, Naruko decidió y se lo contó a Sasuke, también le pareció buena idea y marcó la letra B), el segundo muro de llamas cesó y cada vez las llamas eran menos mortales y más leves que antes, se formuló en el libro

"Aquellos traidores a su señor, solo merecen sufrimiento en la muerte mil veces por lo que han hecho, hacer sufrir a los dioses es delito, pero hacer sufrir a todos lo que están en la creación es peor delito, y si escapas, en la muerte llevarás el castigo"

Sasuke miró hacia abajo, Naruko le puso una mano en el hombro, solo por su culpa, su mejor amigo está muerto, no puede evitarlo, el dolor era enorme, el traicionó a su humanidad, solo por poder y ambición de ir a Orochimaru, solo hasta que Naruto le detuvo, pero el no pudo salvarlo, aprendió una valiosa lección de humildad y de amistad, ambos sentían que su chacra era diez veces más fuerte y denso, continuaron leyendo

Se volvió a formular otra pregunta

"¿Qué hace un perro que a la vez hace un gato junto al sol, cuando el sol calienta en lo más profundo de su ser?:

A) limpiarse en el sol, bañándose en sus rayos de luz

B) sentir el sol

C) alabar al sol

D) Bautizarse en su sabiduría

Respuesta (solo marca la letra):

Esto fue mucho más difícil, tenían que saber los gustos de otra especie y lo que llevasen en común al sentir que algo les molesta o les agrada, pero a Sasuke se le ocurrió marcar la D) hablándolo con Naruko que estuvo de acuerdo, el tercer muro de llamas bajó y en el libro aparecieron

"Sabed que, cuando ambos comparten la similitud, es difícil, saber que harán, pues dos enemigos no se saben sus pensamientos de malicia, pero cuando un pacificador entra en acción y logra calmar sus ánimos, pactan un acuerdo y viven felices, bien elegido leales"

Sasuke recordó las veces que Naruto le molestó y le miró con malos ojos, pero en realidad, nunca hubo enemistad hasta que Orochimaru marcó a Sasuke, obviamente le desmarcó cuando consiguió a Naruto, pero sin embargo, Kakashi logró aparecer y calmar los ánimos, fue una semilla que germinó bien, a pesar de que el otro estaba muerto, Naruko sonrió y ambos sintieron que su chacra, fluía libremente por su cuerpo, una sensación maravillosa, continuaron en el libro

Se volvió a formular otra pregunta

"Sois leales, caballeros de los dioses que protegen este mundo para que otros vivan, aquellos que sepan guiarse por su amor y voluntad inquebrantable tanto bien como para mal recibirán una recompensa ¿cual es?:

A) purgatorio

B) infierno

C) paraíso

D) ser ángeles guardianes

Respuesta (solo marca la letra):

Eso les desconcertó mucho, había dos respuestas que hacían los dioses y no podían equivocarse ahora, tenían que elegir una de las dos opciones, estuvieron pensándolo bastante tiempo y acordaron poner la D), no se esperaron lo que pasó, en el libro se escribió con sangre

"Has fallado"

Las paredes empezaron a tirar bolas de fuego a velocidades muy altas que hirieron gravemente a Naruko y Sasuke con quemaduras de tercer grado en los brazos y en las piernas, ambos soltaron gritos de dolor

"¿Qué? ¿en que hemos fallado?" dice Sasuke apenas conteniendo el dolor en sus piernas

"No lo sé" dice Naruko mordiendo un pedazo de tela quemada, estas quemaduras duelen como picaduras de pimienta y amoniaco en zonas muy sensibles como los ojos, por suerte, no tuvieron quemaduras en esas zonas

La pregunta se volvió a poner y con las mismas respuestas, solo que esta vez la D) estaba tachada con una línea blanca, tenían que elegir bien, su respuesta razonable fue la C), pero Naruko dijo que si no recibes el regalo de ser ángel no pasarías a paraíso porque no lo mereces, estaba escrito en los libros, sus únicas opciones eran la A) o la B)

Tras mucho rebatir y tras mucha decisión, supusieron que era la A) y la marcaron, porque aunque tu seas de voluntad inquebrantable, si has hecho algo malo, tendrás que redimirte, el cuarto muro de llamas cesó y en el libro puso

"Sabed, fieles, que aunque habéis fallado en una de las respuestas, habéis pensado bien, aquellos que hayan hecho mal en el mundo pero han tenido un cambio de decisión y hacen la bondad, aunque eso pase, se tienen que redimir de todos sus actos, tanto buenos como malos, solo así podrán acceder al paraíso y si acaso, ser ángeles guardianes, no temas fiel Sasuke, porque tus actos te redimieron de todos los que habías causado con tu propio dolor de perder a alguien cercano a ti"

"Sois dignos de enfrentaros al guardián de la cámaras de las verdades absolutas y ocultadas, solo aquellos dignos serán capaces de conseguirlas y leerlas"

Dicho esto el libro y el altar se desvanecieron, Sasuke cogió la llave en forma de ojo y se marcharon a la puerta principal cojeando por sus heridas

 **Con Minato y Kushina**

A ellos les esperaba una prueba de ingenio puro y duro, vieron las estatuas de ángeles que parecían estar llorando, pero lo que más les inquietaba eran las estatuas llevaban un chacra maligno, demente y asesino total, mucho peor que la Juubi misma, y solo esos en una estatua, siguieron el pasillo hasta encontrar una estatua que poseía un chacra normal neutral, pero que estaba conectado a las otras estatuas

"Bienvenidos fieles leales, aquellos que poseen la sabiduría de Azunai, el primordial de la causa y la verdad, son dignos de pasar esta prueba, aquellos que no sean dignos, perecerán al segundo aquí, los fieles de Azunai, siempre prevalecen por lo tanto elegid bien esta prueba, tenéis: la prueba de aprendizaje, la prueba de la lógica, la prueba de la verdad, elegid una"

Estuvieron debatiendo por un buen tiempo y decidieron la prueba de la lógica, sin saberlo, han elegido la prueba más fácil de Azunai

"Muy bien, la prueba de la lógica consiste en adivinar un acertijo simple en una cantidad limitada de tiempo, aquí va:

De todas las criaturas simples de Azunai incluso las más bajas, hay una muy especial ¿qué ser es el que camina a cuatro patas por la mañana, dos por la tarde y tres por la noche? pista: el dicho y los dias no son los mismos"

El ángel les dejó solo por un momento y empezó la cuanta atrás en cuarenta minutos

 **39' 40'' más tarde**

Minato y Kushina estuvieron debatiéndolo bastante tiempo, el ángel empezó a señalar el tiempo y solo les quedaban veinte segundos, ellos no se desesperaron, pero lo hicieron cuando quedaron solo diez segundos

 **nueve**

Ambos estaban de los nervios pensando que clase de ser era el que le dijeron

 **ocho**

Kushina empezaba a extresarse

 **siete**

Minato empezó a pensar que...

 **cinco**

Maldita sea, el tiempo no es el mismo así que...

 **cuatro**

Kushina empezaba a sudar

 **tres**

Minato casi lo tenía pero necesitaba algo más que el mono

 **dos**

Minato le llegó la realización

 **uno**

"¡ ¡ ¡ ¡EL HUMANO! ! ! !" grita a pleno pulmón Minato y pasó algo asombroso, el tiempo se detuvo y al ángel le dijo

"¿Es tu respuesta?" dijo el ser alado de piedra

"Si, creo fervientemente en Azunai, que es el humano, ya que cuando es bebé, el humano necesita gatear, cuando ya es adulto, simplemente camina a dos patas, cuando ya es muy mayor, el humano necesita de un bastón para caminar, al principio pensé que era el mono, pero el mono no camina a tres patas por la noche, si no a cuatro" dice Minato, Kushina se maravilló del pensamiento de su marido, ella esperaba la muerte pero Minato volvió a salvarla incluido a él mismo

"Has... acertado" dice el ángel y ambos saltaron de felicidad "jóvenes fieles, habéis logrado pasar esta prueba y lograréis derrotar a Molochai, pero tened en cuenta que los fantasmas del pasado regresarán y la maldad inundará el mundo si no lográis detenerla, sed fuertes leales, id y buena suerte"

El ángel de piedra desapareció junto con las estatuas, apareció otra llave en forma de ojo que la cogieron y Minato y Kushina regresaron a la entrada principal, ambos sintieron que su mente estaba más abierta y podían pensar mejor las cosas, hasta podían adivinar fórmulas de física sin volverse locos, ambos sonrieron

 **Con Gai**

El Jounin estaba caminando por un pasillo rojizo y una prueba se sacó en el lago de la sala, el lago empezó a contar

"Bienvenido joven fiel a la prueba de fidelidad de Aonir, el primordial de la fuerza y la destreza, tu misión es combatir contra todo ser que salga del lago, puedes elegir tres criaturas a las que te enfrentarás, ten cuidado, las criaturas poseen habilidades nunca vistas, mucho cuidado leal"

En el lago apareció un Daeva con muchos brazos, ocho en total, en otra pantalla del lago, un guerrero gigante de metal con una espada muy larga, y en la tercera era de un esqueleto con un gran bastón que parecía el símbolo de un dios, los tres parecían fuertes, Gai eligió al Daeva de muchos brazos, el lago brilló y el Daeva fue sacado, Ambos se pusieron en posición de pelea, y comenzó la batalla

 **INTRODUZCA MÚSICA - DANTE THEME, MARVEL VS CAPCOM 3**

Gai lanzó puñetazos y golpes muy fuertes al Daeva pero este lograba detenerlos todos, finalmente le asestó uno, pero no pareció hacerle mucho daño, el Daeva empezó a cantar en su lenguaje moviendo los brazos y columnas de luz y fuego blanco salieron del suelo, Gai, gracias a su velocidad logró esquivarlas todas, sin embargo la última le dio en un costado, el escupió un poco de saliva debido al golpe

"YOSH, LA JUVENTUD NUNCA CESARÁ DE BRILLAR, INCLUSO SI TE TENGO QUE DERRIBAR A TI" grita Gai sacándose las pesas de sus brazos y piernas y corriendo a una velocidad mayor, asestándole más golpes al Daeva que este solo sonrió levemente,

"Por fin, un verdadero leal al dios de la fuerza y la destreza, será un honor combatir contigo" dice el Daeva

"Como me alegro de oír esas palabras" dice Gai haciendo su pose de chico bueno y empezando a correr a mayor velocidad que el Daeva con sus brazos empezó a moverlos a ángulos extraños para ponerse al día con él, el Daeva hizo bolas de energía y los lanzó contra Gai que este los esquivó por poco, pero le dieron las finales haciendo un daño grande

 **"Kaimon, Kai"** dice Gai desatando las ocho puertas y corriendo a una velocidad mayor y sus heridas se curaron sorprendentemente para Gai

El daeva hacía lo que podía y empezó a tirarle más bolas energéticas, las esquivó pero las bolas le persiguieron y le dieron todas

 **"Kyuumon, Kai"** dijo Gai desatando la segunda puerta, haciendo que sus músculos se relajen y vayan más rápido, para sorpresa de Gai, esto no hacían las puertas internas, pero sonrió y fue contra el Daeva, que este sonrió y con sus brazos desató las columnas de fuego blanco y luz de antes

Gai tuvo dificultades para esquivarlas, pero ninguna le dio y le asestó un golpe mortal al Daeva en el pecho atravesándole el tórax con el puño y logrando poner fin a la pelea

 **FIN DE LA MÚSICA**

Ya terminada la pelea, el lago volvió a salir y dijo "Leal de la fuerza, has cumplido la prueba de fuerza y destreza, un combate muy bueno, no te preocupes por el Daeva, él es inmortal para cualquiera que quiera pasar esta prueba, sin embargo, has logrado pasar esta prueba y ahora la entrada a la otra cámara te espera, mucha suerte leal, con tu fuerza de seguro que logras vencer, y con tu fidelidad al dios de la fuerza, de seguro que ayudarás a tu grupo"

Gai sintió con asombro como su cuerpo era más fuerte y más rápido sin poner acaso fuerza en el, el sonrió en pose de chico bueno con una sonrisa deslumbrante que al lago le gustó porque pareció brillar, el lago le entregó la llave en otro ojo, Gai la cogió y se fue a la puerta principal

 **Con Asuma y Kakashi**

Estos dos habían llegado a una sala hermosa con toque de verde hierba, morado lila, y rojo fuego, ambos se maravillaron ante la vista, y ambos estuvieron contemplando tres antorchas que estaban encendidas en altares que tenían los mismos colores, todas se apagaron en un orden, y apareció un cartel que puso

"Bienvenidos, leales de Zecron, el primordial del espíritu, con vuestra lealtad deberéis saber que estaciones son las que resuenan en el alma a cada paso del tiempo, para que no tengáis problema de adivinarlo se propone un acertijo, pero las dos pruebas para conseguir las llaves de esta cámara son difíciles y si falláis esta prueba os será más difícil ir a la verdadera, la primera antorcha se enciende así:

El viento de la primavera, el castaño del otoño hace que resuenen las almas del canto alegre y el canto calmante, aquellas almas que eligieron adorar a este dios pero no cumplieron sus promesas, estarán en su paraíso, pero no llegarán a verles, las emociones de las almas son de alegría y calma"

Asuma y Kakashi se lo estuvieron replanteando bastante, pero se decidieron ir por el pedestal verde y encendieron la antorcha, vieron como el camino del abismo negro se abrió, pero estaba después los dardos de fuego y envenenados fuertemente el tercero al parecer esa un escudo invisible que congelaba todo lo que tocase, así que leyeron en el cartel

"Bien hecho leales, aquellas almas que optaron por seguir a Zecron y no cumplieron las promesas hechas en vida, son felices en el paraíso, pero no podrán pasar más allá de este círculo del paraíso, la resonancia de la felicidad y calma son las energías verdes, el segundo acertijo es:

El frío demoledor del cócito y el infierno helado de estas almas son las que decidieron seguir a su señor y después le traicionaron, estas almas llevan la resonancia del engaño y la maldad, aunque sea no voluntario, la resonancia es la misma, sea contagiada, o no, la resonancia de estas almas son el estoicismo y el engaño"

Kakashi y Asuma, viendo que era claramente la tercera antorcha, la morada, la encendieron, el escudo de hielo cesó y en el cartel se puso

"Aunque sea fácil la respuesta, es muy difícil resonar el alma con la calma y el estoicismo, tened cuidado, jóvenes leales, no os equivoquéis en ellos pues si no, vosotros seréis enviados al Cócito, el infierno helado que solo van las almas engañosas y malvadas, el tercer acertijo, no hace falta mostrarlo, pues os diré la respuesta:

El verano de las almas que lograron cumplir todos sus mandatos fueron aquellas almas que pueden estar con su dios e impartir su palabra, solo aquellas cuales cumplieron todos sus mandatos de su dios, lograron verle en el paraíso de el mismo señor Zecron"

La única que quedaba era la antorcha roja y era claro que era esta así que la encendieron y los dardos en llamas cesaron de ser enviados, el cartel desapareció junto con las antorchas y el camino se abrió a ellos, ello fueron por el camino y llegaron a una sala donde estaban muros de llamas moradas y botones para liberar las llamas, también habían estatuas gigantes con espadas muy afiladas, en el centro de la sala estaba un lago que era un pasillo de agua, estaba junto a un cartel que ponía

"Solo aquellas almas verdaderamente leales a Zecron, lograran hacer cosas increíbles, aquí, vuestras energías y vuelos no funcionan, tenéis que tener fe en Zecron, y fe en vosotros mismos, para aquellos que sean fieles, lograrán saber este acertijo"

Kakashi y Asuma estaban viendo las respuestas a este acertijo, las llamas parecían potentes, los botones sabían que las apagarían y las estatuas despertarían, solo les quedaba caminar por el agua, pero sentían que su chacra no estaba con ellos, era como inexistente, solo les quedaba caminar por el agua y tener fe en Zecron, pisaron el agua, pero no mojaba, era como una ilusión muy poderosa

"Ah, ya entiendo, el agua es inexistente, solo es luz, nada más" dice Kakashi, Asuma asintió y caminaron hasta el final de la sala, allí se encontraron con que las estatuas explotaron en pedazos y apareció otro cartel

"Bien hecho jóvenes leales, habéis conseguido la llave para acceder a la fase final del verdadero secreto de los dioses, protegidos por Molochai, aquellos fieles que logren esta prueba significan que son dignos de Zecron, buena suerte leales, y muy bien hecho"

El cartel desapareció junto con las llamas, los botones y el agua, solamente eran ilusiones para activar la trampa, excepto el agua, Kakashi y Asuma sintieron que su chacra volvía muy rápido, su generador de chacra y su regeneración de esta habían mejorado y mucho, ellos sonrieron y cogieron la llave en forma de otro ojo que salió en un pedestal y se fueron con los demás

* * *

 **Y aquí lo dejo queridos lectores, el siguiente capítulo será la batalla con Molochai, el sumo sacerdote de los dioses, no os perdáis el siguiente capítulo, será muy bueno, lo juro, bueno, no os olvidéis de comentar dando vuestras opiniones, comentarios hirientes, no por favor**


	3. asunto urgente

**Me estoy preguntando quién quiere leer mis historias y quien quiere matarme, me explico, al parecer hay un anónimo que no me deja en paz en nada, me envía PM y comentarios dolorosos, y me estoy cansando de esto, lo que más me ha enfadado, encima, es el cinismo que he notado en la escritura, al decir en todos los mensajes privados y comentarios que humildemente es solo su opinión, y me enfada bastante, es decir, yo te lleno de insultos, te llamo gilipollas, imbécil, tu historia da asco y encima me dice que la trama de mis historias es una verga, por no poner algo doloroso, y eso que ha omitido una palabra que empieza por p y tiene tres asteriscos, yo para empezar no me imagino nada bonito**

 **No me hace ni puta gracia, que me estén acosando, y el que lo esté haciendo que pare, porque al final va a pasar a temas mayores, y voy a tener que llamar a la policía, y lo digo muy enserio**

 **He puesto una encuesta que dice si os gustan mis historias o si las dejo en definitiva para siempre y la historia de adopción será 'el tercer hijo', es la única que voy a salvar, si la mayoría dicen no, y borraré todas las historias, ahora bien, si la mayoría dicen que si entonces no tendré más remedio que demandar los PM basura que me llegan, no creo que sea el mismo anónimo, pero si lo es que se prepare, por que si está fuera del país puede salvarse, pero si está dentro, le puede caer la gorda**


	4. muchas gracias

**Parece que a la gente le gusta verdaderamente mis historias, porque no he parado de recibir comentarios positivos y PM motivadores a seguir adelante, de verdad os lo digo, muchas gracias queridos lectores, estoy trabajando en los capítulos de todas mis historias, pronto los tendré**

 **Habéis sido muy amables conmigo, y tienen razón, no le haré caso a ese pendejo, no merece la pena mi tiempo, mi decisión es continuar mis historias, espero que os guste mi decisión**


End file.
